


Visions || ATEEZ ff.

by Lorenzzzeu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Atiny - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Hongjoong, Korean, Love, Mingi - Freeform, Multi, Premonition, Romance, San - Freeform, Science Fiction, Visions, Yeosang - Freeform, jongho, kpop, seonghwa, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorenzzzeu/pseuds/Lorenzzzeu
Summary: What if one day, you'll be given an ability to see someone's death?What will you do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I am new here and this is my second fanfic posted here. I hope you'll like it. Just leave your thoughts and suggestions below! Thank you~

* * *

 This sucks. I am already at my 18th birthday and we are now having a debut party. I really hate this dress and the attention I am getting right now.

I am currently sitting at this big-ass chair, wearing my big-ass red gown. I am nervous right now, but thanks to my friend who is singing right now, it lessen the feeling I experiencing right now.

 _neoyeotguna my shine light_  
_unmyeonggachi on true light_  
_bamhaneul sok seororeul bodeon starlight_

 _seororeul barabon sungan_  
_eoduun bameun geochigo_  
_geu aneseo urin bitna_

My eyes started to get blurry as I felt my tears fall. Woah, I am really lucky to have you, Jongho. You have such an amazing voice, I am jealous.

"Happy 18th birthday Yuna, please be mature now."

I stopped crying because of what I hear. He is such a dork!

After he sang, the host said that we can now get to eat.

My parents came at me first. I was their only child so they always protect and care for me.

"Oh, look at this young woman!" My mom said then smiled. "Happy 18th birthday."

"You know we can road trip and stay at our vacation house for a week." Dad told me. "Do you like? We can bond there."

"Well..."

"It's fine if you do-"

"It's fine dad. Of course, I like it!" I exclaimed.

"You can bring over your friends there. We have a lot of rooms there." My mom winked at me as I look at her with a blank face.

"And also, we have a gift for you!" My dad showed me a box and opened it. "A necklace."

I looked at it with so much happiness. "Thank you dad, thank you mom. This is so beautiful!"

"Turn around." My dad commanded me as I felt a cold metal around my neck.

It was a silver necklace with a crescent moon on it. I really like it when I saw it the first time at the mall.

They hugged me and then left. After that, Jongho came to me.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birth-"

"Stop it, I am jealous at your voice."

"Oh really? But you have this angelic v-"

I glared at him which makes him stopped at talking.

"Sorry." He laughed. "By the way, your necklace is so beautiful."

"Yes just like me." He turned around and started to leave but I stopped him.

"Just kidding." I said. "But where are the others?"

"There." He pointed at the seven dorks who are eating right now and laughing at each other. "Eating."

"But why are you here?" I asked. "You should be eating right now."

"Why? I can't greet our friend here?" He pouted.

Out of my eight friends, Jongho was the one I am very close with. I don't know why, maybe, because he has the same age as me.

I met the eight of them because their manager is my father. Yes, they are famous and they are in a group called ATEEZ.

"Am I your friend?" I jokingly asked.

"Ouch." He pouted even more. "Join us if you get your food already."

I nodded at him.

I went to the comfort room first because I want to change my dress into a comfortable but formal one. I can't just bring this all over the place, it's heavy though.

After I exited the comfort room, I bumped into a kid which makes his toy car dropped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you all right, kid?" He nodded.

I looked at the toy car which makes my head starts to spin faster.

My eyes are blurry and then a white light overcome my sight. Then, I saw a car.

A car which was running through a highway. I cannot see the driver and the passengers inside.

After a few seconds, the kid started to touch my shoulder which it makes me back into the reality.

"Are you all right, noona?" I nodded, confused on what just happened.

"Here." I gave him the toy car then smiled. "Your toy car."

The boy smiled at me, "Thank you, noona!"

I stood up then left, confused.

 

~~~

 

I come to my friends' table. They are so loud even if you are so far, you can still hear them,especially San's and Wooyoung's laugh.

"You're back!" Jongho exclaimed.

"Hello back." Yeosang laughed then I looked at him which makes him stopped.

"Are you okay?" Hongjoong asked. "You looked pale."

I smiled, "Of course, I'm okay. Do you all know that you can break all of the glass here?"

"Come sit here!"

Welp, they ignored what I just said.

I went over to Wooyoung and sit next to him.

"I feel betrayed." Jongho said.

"Shut up, Jongho." I said then stood up. "I'm gonna get my food first, you skunk."

Jongho was surprised, "Just get your food and don't need to insult me. Are you really Yuna?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and left to get my food.

I am walking when a spotlight blinded me then the next thing I saw was a truck which lights started to blind me.

"Yuna?" I came back to reality, confused again. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, it was Seonghwa.

"Oh u-uhm yes, of course. I'm okay."

"You are walking then you suddenly stopped."

"O-oh yes. Some spotlight blinded me and I need to clear my eyes first." What?

He smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I am getting myself some foods." I answered.

"Same." He said. "Let's go."

 

~~~

 

"There are so many foods. I can't pick."

"Then pick everything." Seonghwa bluntly said.

I looked at him, "K."

I picked many foods as I can then left without him.

"Hey wait! I'm just kidding." He laughed.

I ignored him because I want to. Lol.

"Why are you two together?!" Jongho asked.

"You know, I can break your skull into halves if I want to." I rolled my eyes at him then sitted next to Wooyoung.

"You are so brutal." Hehe, thanks Jongho.

"Why are you here?" Wooyoung asked.

I stood up, "Okay."

We are so chaotic.

"Ey!" I heard Wooyoung whined. "I'm just kidding. Come back here."

I looked at Hongjoong whose seat next to him is empty. Of course, I sitted next to him.

"Hi babe!" I smiled.

Then I hear them all stopped whatever they doing looking at us with shocked faces.

"Um hello Yuna?" Even Hongjoong is surprised. I love to make fun of them. *evil laugh*

"Did you eat already?"

"Uhm yes, a while ago. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you eat already.

"What ar-" I cutted Jongho.

"I love you, Hongjoong." Then, I laughed inside my brain. I'm so sorry, our minion.

"What the-" "Yuna? Really?" "You betrayed me Hongjoong!"

"Hyung, are you hiding something?" Jongho said.

Hongjoong is so confused then laugh nervously, "W-what?"

Then, I laughed.

"We need to bring her to a mental hospital like right now." Yunho suggested.

"I'm so sorry, guys." I laughed.

"I thought that was real though." Hongjoong said.

I literally stopped laughing.

Then we became quiet.

"Just kidding." Hongjoong laughed.

We are still quiet.

After a few seconds...

"I said I-"

"So guys, do you want to go to our vacation house?"

"Of course" "Yes!"

"We will go there this Monday and stay there for a week."

"Oh before we come there on Monday, we have a show to do first but we will do it faster as much as we can." Hongjoong said.

They are so happy. I wish they are always like this despite their schedule.

"Bring many foods. We can grill there and there is a lake and a swimming pool too."

"Oh yes, we can drown Mingi there." Yeosang said then Mingi looked at him. "Just kidding. Sorry."

After that we talked about many things, and laughed a lot. This is far one of the best day in my life.

 

~~~

 

"Are you ready?"

I looked at dad then nodded excitingly.

Mom is still packing so we watch tv first.

"A news just came in." The news anchor said.

"A car with three passengers has been hit by a truck driving recklessly on the highway and the driver of a truck was said to be drunk at the moment. The two passengers died at the scene because of the impact the truck caused while the other one is alive but causes a lot of injurie-"

Then, dad changed the channel.

My head started to spin faster and was schocked at the moment.

"I love this movie a lot. Did you already watched this one?"

I looked at him with a pale look. "Y-yes."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, dad. I'm okay." But I am really not.

"Here I come!" Mom exclaimed.

"Finally!" My dad said. "After 5 hours."

"Where are your friends, hon?" My mom asked. "Are they coming?"

"Yes mom, they have a show right now but they are coming. They knew the address so it's okay." I smiled.

"Okay so let's go!"

 

~~~

 

We are currently in a car now, blasting some music and singing it.

"You know I love this song!" Mom exclaimed.

"Oh you always sing it whenever you are." My dad said.

Dad is driving while mom is next to him and I am here at the back.

"Oh it's done." I said. "Omg, it's Say My Name."

"Say my name Say my name Say my name!"

"Their vocals are so good." My mom said.

Dad agreed to it.

I saw a truck coming towards us at high speed.

"Dad, there is a truck coming! Be careful!"

"Oops! I'm so sorry."

My dad managed to control the car.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" My mom asked me.

"Yes mom." I smiled.

My mom looked shocked, "Really? Who is it?"

"Yeosang an-"

"Oh really? That boy? I'm gonna text him. Wait."

"Wait mom! I'm just kidding!" I whined.

"Text sent!"

"I'm just kidding! He is really my friend though and he is a boy, a male, a man, a namja! And you didn't finish me talking yet."

"But I already sent it. Stop joking around then. Sorry." She laughed.

"You know it- oh shit!"

I saw a light coming towards us and it was a truck.

"DAD!"

The truck hitted us and our car turned over and over again.

I blacked out.

 

~~~

 

I opened my eyes and my head hurts so much. I looked around and we are still inside the car. There are blood everywhere and I saw mom and dad, not moving.

The truck was turned over.

I'm stuck, I can't move my legs.

"Dad! Mom!" I cried, tears falling endlessly on my cheeks.

I reached them and tried to wake them up.

"Dad! Mom! Wake up!"

I hear sirens.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"We will get you out of there, miss. Relax and we will surely get you out of there."

"Dad! Mom! Please!" I shouted.

"One! Two! Three!"

The car door opened.

"Please don't die! Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

People get me out of there.

"Dad. Mom!" I whispered.

"Please." I blacked out.

_It's us._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Yuna?"

I can hear distorted voices. My head is aching so hard. I can't barely open my eyes. All of my body hurts so much.

"Wake up." I heard someone say. "Please."

My eyes fluttered and all I can see is white light and white ceiling.

Am I at the hospital?

I saw eight man sleeping in this room and I knew immediately that they are ATEEZ. Why are they here?

I saw someone wake up. It was Jongho.

I closed my eyes for a second.

"Yuna?" He said. "Are you awake already?"

"Yes." I opened my eyes, scaring him.

He jumped, "Oh my g- don't do that!"

Because of that, he woke the other guys. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Oh shit. You are awake now. We miss you!" I tried to refuse but it's too late, Wooyoung is already hugging me.

"Ouch ouch! No no no. Later. My body aches so much. Sorry."

"Oops sorry."

They are smiling wide right now, "But where's mom and dad?" I smiled a bit. "A-are t-they a-alive?"

Their smile faded, "T-they didn't m-make i-it." Hongjoong answered.

My smile faded and my tears started to fall.

"Oh. W-well s-shit. No!"

A doctor and a nurse comes in.

"You need to relax, miss. Breathe in and out." The doctor instructed.

I looked at the faces of the guys and they looked so worried. Did I even deserve these guys?

I started to calm down and the doctor and the nurse started to analyze and check up me.

"Her vitals are stable but she just need to rest more for a few days and she can go home." The doctor smiled at me and to the guys then left with the nurse.

I stared at the ceiling blankly and tired. I can still remember all the blood on their faces and body. I just remembered the necklace that they gave to me. I touched my neck and realized it wasn't there.

"Did you guys see my necklace?"

"Here." Jongho smiled. "Safe and clean."

I smiled and get the necklace from him, "Thank you."

I laid down and thinking about what happened.

"I should have stopped it." I mumbled. "I should have."

"What?"

"I sh- what?" I looked at Yeosang.

"What are you saying?"

"Just." I replied.

"Wow." He said. "By the way, is it really true?"

"True?" I said, confused. "W-what true?"

"The text?"

"What text?"

"The text."

"Oh that one? Do you want it?"

His cheeks heated up, "W-w-what?"

"I-is it t-the other o-one?"

"U-uhm y-yes."

How do we even know what text was that?

"O-oh I thought it was about that amusement park." I laughed awkwardly. "The other was...just forget it."

He just nodded, "We can go to amusement park you know after this."

My head started to spin faster and then a white light overcame my sight.

Oh shit. This is happening again.

I saw a ferris wheel in the background. Its color is red and I am standing on a parking lot.

"Yuna?"

I came back to reality, "Are you okay?"

I smiled a bit and nodded.

I just laid there thinking what will happen. Will it really happen?

 

~~~

 

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Finally!"

I looked around my house and I felt incomplete.

My smile faded, "I miss them."

"We can stay here." Hongjoong said. "KQ is not that far from here."

"Are you sure? But you have to focus from you work. I'm okay. I can managed." I smiled.

"No. It was already decided and we want to accompany you." San winked at me.

"What?" I glared at San.

He laughed, "Yes."

"I-if you really want, there are many rooms upstairs. You can use it."

"No, we want to sleep with you." Yunho smiled.

I threw a pillow at him which was next to me, "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes." He laughed. These boys! Aish!

I went to Wooyoung and hugged him, well he hugged me back.

"As a matter of my gratitude, what do you all want to eat?"

They cheered and smiled.

"YES!"

 

~~~

 

"I'll help you."

I am currently cooking right now what the boys want.

"I can manage. Thank you."

"I insist." He insisted. "You just got out from the hospital so yeah."

"Fine."

He gets the sliced onions and garlic beside me which makes me notice his black watch. It looks cool!

But, this headache visited me again and this freaking white light.

I saw a hand laying on a road, blood was everywhere, and there was a black watch, a broken watch with blood, which was also the same as Seonghwa's. I also saw the time, it was 4:27 pm.

"Yuna?"

Was it really him?

"Earth to Yuna?" He waved his hand in front of me.

Oh my-

"Are you okay? Should we get to the hospital? You looked pale."

I shake my head, "I'm okay. I just noticed how beautiful that watch is."

What are you saying, Yuna?!

"Oh really? I rarely wear this though."

I just shrugged and continued on cooking.

 

~~~

 

"Yah! Be careful. You might choke."

Jongho was eating continuously. Yes, you heard it.

"I'm the one who's gonna choke you." He said with no emotions while chewing. "Just kidding."

Oh my g- did I just hear that?!

"What are you saying, Jongho? Really? I should tell this to your mom."

He stopped eating and kicked me, "Don't you dare. I'm just kidding!" I kicked him back.

San and Wooyoung are just laughing at us. I glared at them which makes them stop. They should be.

"You two are always so brutal. Just eat in peace. Thank you." Yunho said. I looked at him, shocked.

 

Hongjoong hit him in the head which makes me laugh. Yunho glared at me and I just smiled at him.

Seonghwa is just shaking his head. Yeosang is trying to eat his food in peace while Mingi, his seatmate, is talking out loud.

"Yuna, what are you doing tomorrow?" Hongjoong asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just gonna watch Netflix and chill?"

"Can I watch with you?" Jongho asked me and I simply said no.

"Guess what? drum roll please!" 

They did the drum roll using the table.

"We are going to amusement park tomorrow! Woohoo!" He exclaimed, excited, the same as the other guys.

Am I the only one who is nervous?

I looked at Seonghwa and he looks so happy. I want them always to be happy and smiling.

"Yuna, you don't want it?" Jongho asked.

I laughed nervously, "Why wouldn't I? I like it."

 

~~~

 

"Let's go!"

I heard a coin dropped, "Sorry. Wait up guys!"

My head started to ache and a white light comes at me again.

Oh no.

At the front of a ferris wheel, I heard a coin dropped and he cursed,

"Oh shit."

He bowed to took the coin but-

"Yuna! Let's go!" Yeosang shouted.

I followed him and get inside the van.

Was it Yeosang? But w-what? I-i don-t understand.

I wonder whose that voice belongs to. It was distorted. I can't figure it out.

"Yeosang?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have that coin?" I asked. "I'm just curious."

"Oh this?" He showed me a coin. "It is for a good luck."

Good luck? More like a bad luck.

"Seonghwa has it too." I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Why?"

I shook my head, "N-nothing."

Oh please. I need to save him.

 

~~~

 

"We're here!"

The guys cheered but I am just standing there, nervous. My heart starts to beat faster.

"So what do you guys want to ride first?"

"I like the roller coaster." Jongho said.

Mingi disapprove the same as me.

"Rollercoaster then!" said Yunho.

"No! No!" I begged while I am being dragged by Jongho. Shit, he's so strong!

"I don't want!" I cried.

They all laugh except for Mingi. Well, he's scared too. He knows what I am feeling.

"I am done. I'm so done." 

I am currently sitting beside Seonghwa. Wooyoung is with San. Yeosang is with Yunho. Hongjoong is with Jongho and Mingi is all alone. Seonghwa is an angel. Be like Seonghwa.

"I am so sorry if I clutc- oh shit! It started." I laugh, nervously.

Bye guys. I will miss you all.

I gripped my hands onto Seonghwa's arms. I am not a pervert! I am literally shaking right now. I am scared of heights, fyi.

The rollercoaster is going down now! Ahhhhh!

I hide my face into his shoulder, not looking at the front.

"Ahhhhh! I want to go down already huhuhu." I cried.

 

~~~

 

My legs are so weak right now, I'm shaking!

"Did you have fun?" Jongho asked, smiling.

I hit him on his head and grab his hair, "This one is really fun."

"Ahh, stop! It hurts!"

"Of course, it hurts! You little." I put my anger on him but after a few seconds, I stop doing it. Hehe.

"Do you fancy Seonghwa?" Yunho whispered to me.

"What the- no!"

"Don't worry, I won't spill it."

I just rolled my eyes. My eyes are gonna have muscles too, someday.

"Where to next?" Yeosang asked.

"I want to ride bump cars and kill Jongho, all of you except Mingi of course."

"Why also me?" asked San.

"Because I want to."

"Let's go to Bumping Cars! Gaja!" Wooyoung shouted.

My throat is super dry right now.

"I want water."

"Here."

Yeosang gave me a bottled water.

Oh shit, here we go again.

My head starts to ache. Argh!

I saw a bottled water inside the car then it falls down.

"Here we go!" Yunho shouted.

I came back to reality.

"Green is mine."

"Red."

"I want to ride a blue one!" I said.

Argh I hate this! Another one.

A blue car?

 

~~~

 

"Let's eat at the restaurant. I'm hungry." Wooyoung exclaimed.

We are currently at the parking lot right now, in front of the ferris wheel. I am really nervous right now as I guard Seonghwa.

"What time is it?"

Seonghwa looked at his watch and answered, "4:26."

Shit.

I just remembered now.

But, wait?

Why is Seonghwa's watch silver? Isn't it black?

I ran to Seonghwa and eagerly asked, "Where's your black watch?"

"Oh calm down, you looked worried."

"Just answer me."

I am so worried now.

"Yeosang borrowed it." What?!

"Since he can't find his-"

I heard a coin drop.

"Oh shit." Yeosang cursed.

I quickly ran up to him.

I saw a blue car running up towards him. It won't stop!

"YEOSANG!"

I shouted then he looked to his right where the car is coming.

I kept running and running. Why is he so far from us?

I already lost my mother and father. I don't wanna lose Yeosang!

_Please._


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

"YEOSANG! GET HERE!"

The moment as the car nearly hit him, I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him.

The car ran down the coin and hit the wall of the amusement park.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Yeosang cursed. "W-what j-just happened?"

The guys ran up to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Hongjoong asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. I g-guess?" Yeosang is shaking right now.

Luckily, I managed to save him.

Seonghwa looked at me, "But h-how do you know?"

The guys also looked at me.

"I-i saw a blue car running u-uhm a-at f-full speed and yeah."

Well shit.

The guys nodded and helped Yeosang stand up as we went to the van.

 

~~~

 

Later on the road, we are currently going to the restaurant.

Yeosang is still shaking, it was a traumatic event! The loud line is trying to cheer him up and the other guys. I am next to driver's seat. The other guys are at the back.

We stopped because of the traffic lights.

I am listening to the music to ease my mood as I heard a bang to the window next to me.

A homeless man. I jumped because I was leaning my head on the window and this man cam out of nowhere.

"You can't save anyone." He said. What? I am scared right now.

"If you save someone, someone must pay a price for it." I just looked at him, worried and scared.

"You can't just save anyone!" Then he laughed, crazily.

Luckily, the traffic lights turned to green as we go off.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAVE ANYONE!"

"He's crazy. Are you okay, Yuna?" Seonghwa asked me.

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah."

"What was that about? Saving?" San said. I shrugged.

I can't tell them already maybe...it was coincidence or it was wrong. I don't know.

"We're here." Hongjoong said.

They opened the car doors and we went inside the restaurant, it was a samgyeopsal restaurant and etc.

"I'm hungry." Jongho suddenly said.

I looked at him, "We know."

We sat down and started to cook samgyeopsal.

"Ohhh. Bultaoreune. Fire!" Wooyoung shouted as fire came out as we are cooking.

Here we go again. Argh.

I touched my head as it aches so much.

Fire? W-what fire.

"IT'S COOKED!" I jumped as Mingi shouted.

Who is this time?

I looked at them carefully one by one. They are so happy. As I looked at Jongho, he was looking at me.

"Eat." He gestured my plate.

I looked at him weirdly because yeah. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He just shrugged and gets back on his eating. What the heck is this 'yeah'- conversation?

Wanna know how did we meet each other? Okay here it is.

 

**/FLASHBACK/**

_"I don't want to go, dad. I'm shy."_

_That day was my dad's birthday and he went to my room because he wanted me to meet them._

_"But they are nice guys. Why are you still shy, you're 16 already! And remember, today's my birthday." He pouted._

_"Omo! Don't pout, dad!  Okay, okay. I'm going!"_

_Then we went downstairs..._

_Dad's party was currently at our house that time._

_Then I looked at them and I thought 'Am I on heaven?'_

_"Where did you get them dad?" I asked curiously and whispered, "Why are they good-looking?"_

_"Thank you." Someone said. That was Jongho._

_I glared at him and he glared back at me, "I'm pertaining to them except you."_

_"Is he really like this, dad?" I asked but quiet._

_He laughs then nodded._

_"8 makes 1 team, we are ATEEZ!" I jumped like literally._

_"Oh s-"_

_"Hello, I'm Hongjoong!" He's smol but he's taller than me. He's cu-_

_"I'm Seonghwa." He smiled. Is he a human?_

_"Hello~ I'm Yunho!" He's tol._

_"Yeosang, I'm Yeosang." He looks like a human doll. He's more beautiful than me : <_

_"I'm your 'sanshine'." He laughs. "I'm San."_

_I looked at him, "W-what? Sanshine? W-why Sanshine? Oh n-nevermind. I g-get it now."_

_The one next to him laughs, a high-pitched one!_

_"H-hello." Then he laughs. "I'm Wooyoung!"_

_I just looked at him. Oh he look-_

_"Fix on! I'm Mingi!" His deep voice. But what's with fix on?_

_"Jongho." He's still glaring at me. He's competent._

_"K." I replied then glared back at him_

_And yeah that's how we met!_

**/FLASHBACK ENDED/**

 

"Are you not hungry?" Seonghwa curiously asked me.  He's beside me tho.

Here are the positions - I am at the side and in front of me is Jongho. Beside me was Seonghwa, Yunho, and then Mingi. The other side next to Jongho was Hongjoong, Yeosang, Wooyoung and then San.

"Oh. Uhm. I just remembered something. Mian."

"Let's play a game!" Yunho shouted. "My own game. Hahahaha."

"The game is called 'Samgyupsal Game'." We laughed. "The mechanics of the game is simple you have to create your own wrap of samgyupsal then we are going to rock, paper, and scissors, and if you win, you should say a name that is present here who will eat your wrap whole but with just one single bite, okay? Go!"

We started to make our own wral. Well, I make my wrap bigger but tastier. After that we hide it using some lettuces.

"Ready? Kai bai bo!"

Welp I win, Wooyoung won too. We're both scissors and the rest were papers.

"I picked Jongho!" I laughed and picked my wrapped up. "This is my present for you!"

"Can Jongho eat that?" Someone whispered. "It's big."

"Of course, he can eat anything!" I said. "Say ahhh!"

He opened his mouth and his eyes got teary as he put the wrap inside his mouth. While he's doing that, I recorded him. We laughed and laughed at him because of his face.

After he ate it...

"I'm getting ready for revenge." He smirked. "But I like it, its yummy."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Wooyoung, who will you pick?"

" _Uri_  San!" He smiled. "Open your mouth and say ahh!"

After that, Seonghwa wins and he picked me.

"Why isn't it bigger?!' Jongho asked. I ignored him.

"Ahhh!" Seonghwa opened his mouth to make me do the same.

"Oh, its good!"

He patted my head and said, "Good girl!" Then he smiled like a proud dad.

The guys just looked at us.

"Okay, next round!"

The winner for the next round were Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yunho.

Hongjoong picked Mingi, Mingi picked Yeosang, and Yunho picked Seonghwa.

Of course, we laughed at them because of their faces.

The next round's winner were Jongho, Yeosang,  San and me again. Hehehe.

"Yah! Pick me! I'm hungry." Hongjoong pouted.

"Don't pout! No one will pick you!" Jongho said.

"I'm your leader!"

"I pick Yuna! Hehehe." Jongho smirked.

"I pick my Wooyoung." Yeosang looked at Wooyoung.

"I pick...my Hongjoong." I winked at him.

He's so cute when he blushes.

Jongho looked at him, surprised. "Yuna? Why not me?"

"I already picked you."

"But-"

"Tss."

"Hon say ahh!" I picked my wrap and give it to him.

"W-why hon?" Seonghwa asked me.

"Because he's Hongjoong."

"W-what?"

"HONgjoong" I emphasized the 'Hon'.

"Oh. O-okay."

 

~~~

 

After that, we went to my house...

Every guys are now sleeping, I went downstairs to drink because I'm thirsty. I saw Yeosang sitting on the couch, alone. Whenever I looked at Yeosang, I can still see the shock from his face. He didn't notice me, he's just there sitting, and facing the tv.

I joined him, "You're still up?" I asked, looking at him. He still didn't notice me.

"Hello," I waved my hands in front of him, "Earth to Yeosang."

He jumped, "Y-you're here?"

"Of course." I replied. "Why are you staring that tv?"

"U-uhm. I am j-just thinking." He stuttered.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking at him. "Maybe I can help you. I'm your friend."

"Just."

"Yeosang."

"I-i'm just t-thinking about what happened earlier." He answered. "My n-near-death."

I can see tears forming on his eyes. "But thanks t-to you. W-without you, I am dead right now." His tears started to fell.

"This is my t-third time." I am shocked. "I always asked this to myself, 'Why did I even do to deserve this?' I just want to have a simple life and become an i-idol. But...maybe...I wasn't lucky enough."

I patted him on his back and he started to sob, "Do y-you w-want to k-know w-what happened?"

I looked at him, "If y-you want, I'm not forcing you." I gave him a comforting smile.

"The first t-time it happened to me, when I was seven years old, I was with my father on our car, m-my mother went to visit her friend at the hospital. I suggested that we should turn the music on. We were singing and dancing that time w-with my f-father. But h-he didn't notice the truck s-so we fell down the c-cliff." He sobbed.

"When I open my eyes, w-we are upside down. I c-can see a big wood that crashed the front window a-and c-crashed my d-dad's body. Blood splaterred everywhere inside the car. I was crying and crying until help came."

"When we went to the hospital with my mom, she was crying so much. I really blamed myself that time and cried myself to sleep." He is crying so much right now.

"T-the second time it h-happened was when I was twelve years old and I was with my mom. We went to the market that day and we are currently waiting for the traffic lights to go red. She said that she'll gonna cook my favorite food so I was happy that time and she smiled at me. As soon as it turned to red, I ran and looked at her-" His tears are continuously flowing out.

"She smiled at me. I never wondered that her smile that time was the l-last smile I am going to see from her. I continued on running when I-i heard a loud crash. I turned around a-and saw my m-mother l-lying on the road, d-dead."

I looked at him and I'm in the urge of crying. I bring his head to my shoulder and rest it there while I am patting his shoulder, "D-don't worry Yeosang, we are alwayshere for you."

He's still crying, "A-and a-a while ago, it brought back my past. It t-traumatizes me."

"After t-that, my aunt helped me until I met Wooyoung and then ATEEZ and then you." He smiled. I smiled back when I felt my tears fall. 

"Wooyoung is such a nice guy. He even followed me here in KQ and said if I am going to fail, then he will fail with me, and if I am going to succeed, then he will succeed with me. He even said that we must debut and stand on the stage facing many crowds and fans. ATEEZ, even if they are dorks, I love all of them. They always make me laugh and help me. I won't regret that I am with them. And you."

I smiled, "You are always with us even though there are hates against you. You never left us. And now."

He closed his eyes, "Thank you, Yuna."

I smiled at him and look in front of me, "Do you wanna know how did I know about what will happen a while ago?"

He didn't respond, "Yeosang?" I looked at him and saw that he's sleeping.

I need to rest too so I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

 

~~~

 

I opened my eyes when I heard a loud glass shattered on the floor.

"Yah! Be careful." Someone whispered. 

It was them looking at me, I mean us. Yeosang just woke up and he's wide eyed. 

"What happened?" Hongjoong asked. "Did something happened?"

I looked at Seonghwa and he was just looking at me, the same as the other boys.

"W-we are just talking to each other because we couldn't sleep so yeah we drifted." I 'lied'. Is that a lie? "What are you thinking?"

They just looked at us. "She was just comforting me." Yeosang said.

Jongho looked at me seriously, "I'm jealous, Yuna."

I replied, "So what?"

Then he threw me a pillow then Wooyoung threw a pillow at Yeosang then the guys did the same.

"Are you dating?" Seonghwa asked.

I slumped my arm around Yeosang's neck and smirked, "What do you think?"

"Tsk!" Then he threw a pillow at me and Yeosang then left.

"What's wrong with him?" Yeosang asked me then laughed.

"Tsk!" The guys imitate Seonghwa. We laughed because of that.

"Yah! Don't imitate me! Breakfast's ready! Tch. We laughed even more because of that.

Wooyoung's laugh is so...

"Is that ramyeon?"

Arghhh!

W-what? R-ramyeon? Someone is cooking a ramyeon and then a fire started? Wth?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'll try to update twice every week or once. I hope you'll like it. Constructive criticism are appreciated. You can leave your thoughts on the comments below. Kudos are more appreciated. Thank you~

* * *

"Ramyeon?" I blurted out.

"Are you crazy? Does it look like ramyeon?" Jongho laughed at me. "You hurted Seonghwa."

But I really don't know what it is, though. -_-

"Where do you want to go?" Hongjoong suddenly asked. "We have a week to go for a vacation!"

"Really?! Daebak!" Mingi shouted.

"After that one week which is next week, we have so many things to do for our comeback." Hongjoong explained.

"C-comeback? YES!" I exclaimed. "What is the title track?"

"Duh. Why do we need to tell you?" Jongho said, teasing me. Tsk.

I looked at him and smiled innocently, "Because I'm y-your friend?"

"No."

"O-oppa." I reluctantly said and he's shocked. "J-jongho oppa, jebalyo~ hmp! hmp!" I did an aegyo. Wtf.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered. "We said no."

"Okay. I did not like doing that at all. Just forget it. Tsk!" I continued on eating.

"What was that?" San asked.

"N-nothing." I am so embarassed right now. Why did I even do that?

Few minutes of silence have passed.

"So...where do we go?" Hongjoong broke the silence.

"U-uhm t-to my f-family's vacation h-house?" I stuttered.

"That's right!" Wooyoung agreed with me. "I always wanted to go on that place!"

"Yes!" "Finally!"

It looks they want to go there.

Hongjoong looked at me, "Are you okay with that, Yuna?"

I nodded and smiled sheepishly at him, "Y-yes."

I heard Seonghwa chuckled and mumbled, "Cute."

I felt my cheeks heated up that time.

W-what?

 

~~~

 

"Let's watch a movie! A horror one!" Jongho suggested, jumping from the couch.

We are currently gathered here in our living room,  using our cellphones and just sitting there, not talking to each other. It's boring.

"K." I replied, not looking at him.

"W-w-why a h-horror one? Can we watch a sci-fi one or a comedy one?" Guess who? It's Mingi!

"Okay! Horror one it is!" Jongho exclaimed.

I am currently at the center, sitting at the couch, they put me here -_-. To my left was Seonghwa, and then Yeosang. To my right was Hongjoong, and Yunho. In front of me was Jongho and on his left was San and then Wooyoung and on the other side was Mingi.

As the movie started, Mingi shouted. "AHHHHHHH!" While blocking his eyes with his hands.

We are currently watching Sinister. Hehe.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard Mingi screamed and I saw San jumped.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped and gripped my hands onto Jongho's hair.

"Ahhhhh I don't want to watch it!" Then don't watch -_-

I am more scared of Mingi's screams than the movie.

"Yah! Don't shout!" I heard Yunho smacked his head.

I can also feel these two beside me, jumping and flinching. I thought we're riding a rollercoaster.

"AHHHH S-"

"Oh shit." I jumped and hide my face to the person on my left. I hate that face omg.

I just realized, it was Seonghwa so I am embarassed. I felt my cheeks warm so I backed away.

As I backed away and looked into the screen, it's a jumpscare and I saw a freaking face of- aarrrghh. I hate faces!

I quickly hide on my right and hugged it. It's like a teddy bear! Why is there a teddy bear here?

I calmed a bit but when the movie ends, there is an another jumpscare. I buried my face on the teddy's bear chest.

The lights turned on, "T-that was cool." Jongho said.

Mingi was closing his eyes, looks like he's sleeping. San and Wooyoung were cuddling. Yeosang's chin was on Wooyoung's head. Seonghwa was l-looking at me? Yunho turned off the tv but where's Hongjoong?

Jongho looked at me and looked shocked, "W-what are you doing?"

"Where's Hongjoong? I though he's beside me?" I said, reaching for the teddy's bear 'head'. Oh it's furry. "Why is there a teddy bear here?"

I stopped when I heard a heartbeat. W-what?

Arghhh! My head starts to spin and a white light.

W-what s-someone will get stabbed at the heart?

I slowly turned my eyes to the 'teddy bear' and saw Hongjoong, smiling and looking at me.

"H-hello." His cheeks got flustered. "You molested me."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped away from him. "I-i'm s-so sorry. I didn't r-realized. It's so comfy t-that I t-thought it was a-a teddy bear."

"You are enjoying, though." Seonghwa looked at me but his look was more like a glare. What the hell?

"Oops, someone's jealous!" San exclaimed.

Seonghwa smacked his head, "I'm n-not!" Then he stand.

San just laughed and looked at me, "I can be your teddy bear. Mwehehehe."

"Tss." Seonghwa left.

"What's wrong with him?" Mingi asked.

"Oh you're alive?" I heard Yeosang said.

Yunho smacked Mingi's head, "Idiot."

"Aw! What was that for?"

"For shouting and jumping a while ago! You almost broke my leg!"

 

~~~

 

The guys are currently gathered in the living room.

"I have a pepero!" I shouted.

Jongho looked at me, "So what?"

"We are going to play the 'Pepero game' one! And I'm the host for today!"

"What?" "Heck no!"

"The one who will lose will clean the dishes tonight!" I said.

"You know the rules, right? So the partners are Yeosang and Wooyoung, San and Jongho, Mingi and Yunho, and last, but not the least, Hongjoong and Seonghwa!  _Baksu_!" Then I clapped, I'm the only one who clapped tss.

"W-what? Why do I have to do this with man?" Seonghwa pointed at Hongjoong.

"Do you not like me?" Hongjoong pretended to cry.

"I don't like you. I want to do it with Yuna!" Seonghwa suggested. "And you're the host!"

"W-what? Are y-you crazy?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, crazy for you." Seonghwa winked at me then laughed. "Just kidding!"

"Seonghwa's eliminated." I said and he looked shocked.

"I'm just kidding or do you actually want me to do it with you?" I blushed. W-what?

What's wrong with him today?

"Are you taking drugs, Seonghwa? Why are you seducing my Yuna?" Jongho said.

"Oh my. My head hurts." I closed my eyes. "Just continue or I'll punish you all!"

"Okay. Okay." said Seonghwa. "Continue."

"1! 2! 3! Gwaenchanha ja hana deul s-"

"Aish! I don't wanna play anymore." Yeosang said.

I laughed, "Alright! Alright! Here it is. One! Two! Three! Go!"

They started eating their pepero carefully-

"Oh my. WE ALMOST KISSED!" Seonghwa shouted.

Hongjoong glared at him, "As if I want it! It's your fault!"

After they finished, I measured their sticks. Yeosang and Wooyoung got first then San and Jongho and then San and Mingi and, lastly, the pair who got the longest stick, were Hongjoong and Seonghwa!

"The winner is the pair of...Yeosang and Wooyoung! Congratulations!"

The pair of Yeosang and Wooyoung celebrated while the the pair of Hongjoong and Seonghwa are currently blaming each other.

"Just wash the dishes!" I exclaimed as I go upstairs.

Someone hold me, "How about you? You can't just ran away." It was Jongho.

Hehe. I'm done. ㅠㅠ

"I can't ea-" He cutted me off.

"No." Then he dragged me downstairs while I cried.

"So I'm your mc for today, Choi Jongho. So, I'm going to pick who will your partner today. Its..."

"I don't want this game. Bye!" I ran but Jongho caught me again.

"Not so fast! It's you." He pointed at Seonghwa.

"W-why me?" Seonghwa pointed at himself.

"You said you want her as your partner earlier."

"I'm just a child." I begged. "Huhuhu."

"Here's your pepero." Jongho ignored me. "If you got longer than the pair of Hongjoong and Seonghwa, Yuna will wash the dishes also! You know there are a lot of dishes waiting to be washed right now. Hehehe."

"One! Two! Three!"

Oh shit. As we started Seonghwa was just looking at me as he comes toward me.

Damn, I hate this game. It's my fault any-

W-w-what? W-w-we kissed. I bit the pepero and jumped away from him.

Jongho examined the pepero while I am hiding ny face and Seonghwa was blushing.

"Oh damn! It looks like the width of the toothpick!"

I quickly stand up and ran to my room. It's my first kiss! Ahhhh! I can't face him now and tomorrow.

"Y-y-yuna!" Seonghwa shouted.

I'm doomed.

 

~~~

 

"Yuna." Someone knocked at my door. "We are going to our homes to get some things for the vacations and you know shop for things." It was Jongho.

The boys already went home to get their things so I went downstairs carefully.

Do you know I can't sleep because of that?

It's almost lunch and I cooked myself some food. They will come home tonight and I can't face them!

It's almost evening and I am here watching tv while waiting for them. I am sleepy when I heard my phone rings.

It was Wooyoung.

"H-hello?"

_"Hello Yuna!"_

"What do you want?"

_"Chill. I just want to ask a question."_

"And what's that?"

_"How to cook a ramyeon?"_

"What? A ramyeon? You can't cook a ramyeon? There is an instruction there at the packet or you can just search i- What? A r-ramyeon? Don't cook a ramyeon shit!"

I quickly stand up.

_"Oh chill. I'm just kidding. I can co-"_

Then I heard a crash.

"Hello? Wooyoung! Shit!"

I quickly ran outside and went to Wooyoung's house. It's not that far.

"Oh Yuna!" I think it's Seonghwa. "Where are you going?!" He shouted.

"WOOYOUNG! He's in danger!"

I can see the fire from the distance so I quickly ran to his house.

"Please! Please!" I mumbled while I am running.

I am now in front of the house. Fire are everywhere and it's so hot even though I'm just standing there.

Wooyoung is my friend. I have to save him.

I ran up to the house and I can barely see. I can barely breathe because of the smoke inside.

"Wooyoung!" I shouted.

Ceiling can go down in any minute. I covered my nose using my handkerchief.

"Wooyoung!"

I shouted as I find his kitchen where I thought he could be. I was right. He was at the kitchen but he was unconcious and he was just laying there. I saw his head bleeding and his phone at the floor near at his right hand.

"Wooyoung! Wake up!"

I shouted as I go near him. I heard a loud crash somewhere meaning that the house will crash down any minute.

I slipped and felt a shard of glass go through my arm as I flinched myself. "Arrrghhh Ouch!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

Why is there oil here?

There are a lot of blood coming out of it.

"Wooyoung let's go."

I tried to carry him with my left arm even though my other arm hurts so much when I move. I just ignored the pain.

He's so heavy.

Th ceiling starts to fell down one by one. I can't barely see.

Luckily, I managed to save him and we are now currently at the outside of the house when the house started to crash down.

I bring him down and lay there. There is still blood on my arm and the glass shard is still there.

"Wooyoung wake up!" I cried and stand up.

My vision started to get blurry.

"Y-yuna? Ouch." I heard Wooyoung said. "Oh my-"

I fell down on my knees because I felt so weak right now. I want to say something but I can't.

"YUNA!" I heard someone shout as I fell down and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Danger."

I heard someone whispered, I know it wasn't one of the boys.

"More danger will come."

I can't open my eyes.

"You should have been careful."

Who are you? I can't see anything, all I can see was black.

"You should have not be involved."

My head hurts so much but I can't scream nor speak. The voice is...odd, it echoes and distorted.

"Someone must pay a price."

 

~~~

 

"Yuna?"

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Please wake up."

My eyes fluttered as I see white lights and white ceiling. Gosh, why I am so hospital-prone.

Where is everyone? Why am I alone here in the room?

I looked for a clock and it says 2:59 am. Oh.

"You should have been careful."

Under my bed? Why is he there?

I looked carefully under my bed but no one's there. I laid back on my bed and saw a man on top of me.  He's bleeding and his chest has a knife on it. It was Hongjoong.

I tried to scream but there are no voice coming out. I tried to move but I can't.

He pulled the knife on his chest and bring it towards me.

"You should have."

I started to hyperventilate.

"Yuna! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes quickly as I breathe quickly. My sweats are all over my body and I can felt my tears fell.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Hongjoong and started to cry as I remember what happened to me earlier.

"Don't cry, we're here for you." He comforted me.

I quickly glanced the room, "Where's Wooyoung? Is he safe? Is he okay? Is he a-"

"Worry about yourself, Yuna." I looked at the person who just came out on the door. He has this bandage on his head, I felt my tears are forming on my eyes.

"I-i'm s-so sorry." I stuttered as I cried.

He came over to me," No! No. No. You saved me. Thank you."

"I should have save you sooner." I mumbled. "I should have."

"What?" I shook my head. "Y-yuna, I have a question."

I looked at him, calming a bit. "W-what is it?"

All of the guys are looking at us.

"H-how did you knew it?" He looked at me as he continue on. "When I called you and after I said I am cooking ramyeon, you tried to stopped me."

I looked at the guys and they looked like they are waiting for my answer.

"I...I h-have seen it."

The guys looked shocked, "What? We d-didn't understand." Wooyoung pointed out.

"I-"

I was cutted off when the doctor came, "Are you okay now, Miss Lee?" I smiled and then nodded.

"Don't come back here again, understand?" He smiled as I nodded.

"Yes, doctor."

The doctor analyzes and check me up for last time and he said we, me and Wooyoung, can now go home later.

"We're gonna protect you!" Mingi smiled at me.

Hongjoong looked at me, "Oh, I just remembered. In two weeks, you have school right along with Jongho. Next week is our vacation, do you want to continue it, Yuna?"

I shook my head, "I won't mind. I don't wanna spoil the fun." I pouted.

"Sure." He smiled. "Just remember, we are here for you and Wooyoung."

I nodded and looked at Wooyoung as he smiled at me so I smiled back.

 

~~~

 

"You're so slow!"

I heard someone say as I go downstairs.

"Me?"

"Yes you! We're waiting for like five minutes here!" Jongho complained.

I glared at him, "It's only five minutes! The house won't leave!"

"Yeah right."

"Let's go! Gaja!" Wooyoung shouted. The bandage on his head was already gone.

The guys started to carry the bags and went outside as I lock the door. We went inside the van and started to head off.

Here's our position.

I'm at the second row of seats and I'm at the window, next to me is Jongho, and then San. The one behind me is Hongjoong and next to him is Yeosang then Seonghwa. The other three, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi are at the back.

I took my earphone and play some music. I looked outside the window. I felt someone took the other piece of my earphone, it was Jongho.

He smiled at me, "Oh, you're listening to our songs. Did you already fell in love with my voice?"

"No comment."

He laughed at me and looked at me, "Are you okay now?" I nodded.

He started to sing but not too loud to wake the other boys up.

**_[Twilight by ATEEZ]_ **   
_This is how I feel about you_   
_Twilight_   
_It’s like twilight, yeah_   
_Oh baby, I just wanna see that twilight_   
_Wanna see that with you_

"Why are you so good?" I whined but he just shrugged at me.

"Sing with me on this song."

_**[The Truth Untold by BTS]** _   
_And I know_   
_neoye ongin modu da jinjjaran geol_   
_pureun kkocheul kkeokkneun son_   
_jabgo shipjiman_

_nae unmyeongin geol_   
_Don’t smile on me_   
_Light on me_   
_neoege dagaseol su eopseunikka_   
_naegen bulleojul ireumi eopseo_

_You know that I can’t_   
_Show you me_   
_Give you me_   
_chorahan moseub boyeojul sun eopseo_   
_tto gamyeoneul sseugo neol mannareo ga_   
_But I still want you_

"You improved!" He grinned at me.

I smacked the back of his head, "Shut up. I can now beat you."

"Do you still remember whe we first met?" I continued on. "When you are so arrogant. I wonder why are you still like that today. Hmm."

"Yes. I also remembered when you cried because I accidentally let go the ice cream. I'm still shocked you were sixteen that time yet you still cried because of that."

I glared at him, "Yah. Don't you know how to value money?"

"Of course I know, but I just said I did it 'accidentally' not 'intentionally'." He pouted.

"Whatever. You still wasted it. And also..." I looked outside. "Don't pout. It doesn't suit you."

"But you know I'm handsome and cute."

"Okay."

"Oh you agree!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you are!"

"I said I didn't!"

"But you just d-"

"I want to sleep."

"Sleep on my shoulder then."

Well, we woke the members up.

I shook my head, "I don't want to. I want to cuddle with Shiber." I pointed out to Shiber which was being cuddled by San.

"No! I can't give it to you." San responded.

"But I want to." I looked at Jongho. "Let's switch places!"

"Aegyo fi-"

"Excuse me." I said as I forced myself to sit between Jongho and San.

"Let's just cuddle together!" I smiled innocently at San. He's like my brother!

"You ditched me!" Jongho said.

"Shut up, Mojo."

"Sure." Then he smiled as he put my arms around me.

I want to buy plushies too like Shiber because I always want to hug someone or something, especially when sleeping but I couldn't find one ㅠㅠ. It makes me relaxed.

"Tss."

"Shut up Seonghwa! I know you're jealous." I heard San said and laughed. Mingi and Wooyoung joined him too.

I ignored it because I don't wanna face him. I started to drift off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

"Badaseo!" I heard San shouted. I just opened my eyes and closed it again because it's so comfortable and I am sleepy.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

" _Mian_  but I just saw the sea and it's beautiful. Just sleep. We're still far."

Oh shit, its coming again!

W-what? Someone drowned? But w-what water?

"Yuna? Are you okay? Why are you moaning? Don't tell me-"

I looked at San, "I'm not, okay? My head started to ache just a few seconds, understand?."

"Is it necessary, though?" He asked.

"Psh. Let me sleep."

"Yah, Yuna!" I heard Jongho shout.

I glared at him, "What is your problem? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I just called you!"

"Don't shout. Someone's sleeping." Hongjoong looked at Yeosang.

"Who?" I sitted up, straight. "Aw my baby. My heart. But why is he so prettier than me? It's unfair!"

"Just accept it, Yuna." I heard Jongho said which makes Seonghwa laughed.

I glared at Seonghwa which makes him stopped. He mouthed 'Sorry' and make a peace sign.

I took out my phone to capture this sleeping Yeosang. But I forgot to silent it so that's why it makes a 'click' sound.

I saw Yeosang open his eyes which makes me jump up and hit my head to the roof of the van.

"Ouch."

"Yah, Yuna. Delete it!" Yeosang commanded me.

"I don't want to. But why did you woke up by this sound but not with our noises and shouts. You're really something. At least, you're not Hongjoong."

"W-what! Why did I get into this?" I heard Hongjoong complained.

"Because 'Korean Big Minion'!" I shouted and I high-fived with Mingi. Hongjoong hides his face due to his shyness.

"Delete it!"

"I don't want."

"I'm gonna sneak your phone."

"Are you sure? You don't even know my password."

"Are you sure?"

"Even though its Seonghwa's birthday?"

"W-what?"

"0403."

I saw Seonghwa smirked at me, "Yuna yo-"

"I-i didn't even know that was your birthday."

Seonghwa's smirk turn into frown, "What was it then?"

"I t-thought i-it was-"

"Wow, Yuna. I'm hurt." Jongho cutted me off.

I glared at him, "Shut up. Nevermind, okay? I'll just change it.  _So the website I looked into was wrong?_ " I mumbled the last part and 'lied'?

I'll just search it. Hehe.

"What website?!" I heard Seonghwa asked angrily.

"N-nothing. Why are you mad though?"

"Just."

"Just?"

"Just."

"Why is it 0403?" Hongjoong asked me.

I looked at him, "Do you want me to have you as password?"

"Okay..Nevermind."

 _"I thought it was Jaebum's birthday so...yeah."_  I lied.

"What? Jaebum?!" Seonghwa asked me.

"Yeah! You have problem with that?" I glared at him and smirked. "You are such a mom. Hongjoong and you are gonna make such a couple."

Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked at each other.

"We're not!" "We're not!"

"Okay.  _Ara_."

I looked at Mingi who just looks at us, "Mingi, why are you quiet?"

He raised his brows, "Can't I be quiet?"

I shrugged, "It's just...odd."

"Later." He said to me. "I'm just saving up my energy."

"Wooyoung, you too? Why are you so quiet? and you too, Yunho."

"We're just practicing the choreo." They both said in unison.

"But...you are....not moving?"

"Because you are there? You can't see it?"

I pouted, "Tsk!"

"Just call us oppa for the rest of your life and we're going to tell you." Jongho said to me.

"I rather wait."

"Let me sleep, Sani."

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling with two lights turned on. I am currently laying on a bed.

Where am I? Why am I alone?

I looked around but there are no one...just me, alone. But there is a red door.

I am so scared right now.

I keep looking at the door when it opens slowly. But I can't see who's doing it. It's dark there.

I felt someone touched me behind my shoulder. It was Seonghwa. He is covered in blood and he is wet.

"Seonghwa?" I am trembling right now.

"Help me."

"We're here!"

San shouted near at my ear.

I I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling with two lights turned on. I am currently laying on a bed.

Where am I? Why am I alone?

I looked around but there are no one...just me, alone. But there is a red door.

I am so scared right now.

I keep looking at the door when it opens slowly. But I can't see who's doing it. It's dark there.

I felt someone touched me behind my shoulder. It was Seonghwa. He is covered in blood and he is wet.

"Seonghwa?" I am trembling right now.

"Help me."

"We're here!"

San shouted near at my ear.

I sit up straight while holding my ear, "Why must you do that? You can just shake me and wake me gently." I complained.

"Dude, we were trying to wake you up for five minutes yet you are just moaning." San pointed out.

"Am...I?"

"Yes and you were moaning Seonghwa's name! Oh my- even though you just turned eighteen, you shouldn't dreamed about doing it with him!" He pointed at Seonghwa.

I looked at Seonghwa and he's...blushing?

"My ears. I'm innocent." Jongho said.

I turned to San, "What are you talking about? It was a bad dream."

"Yeah sure."

"Help me..."

I stopped when I heard someone whispered. I slowly looked behind me and saw Seonghwa...covered in blood.

I shouted and looked away as I closed my eyes. I am trembling with fear right now.

"Yuna! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Seonghwa, he looks worried.

I looked around to see if is still there but all I can see is them, worry is plastered on their face.

"I'm...okay, I guess?" I am literally shaking right now but calmed down a bit when they look at me, worried. "Anyway, l-let's go?"

The guys nodded as we left the car carrying all of our things and bags.

"It's beautiful and huge!" Wooyoung shouted.

I gazed at the house in front of me, it was a simple but huge house. I remembered when I was eight years old, running and playing around with my dad while mom was cooking our lunch. I smiled at that thought.

"Where do we sleep?" Yeosang asked me.

I looked at him, "The keys are inside but..I don't know where? I only have the keys for the main door with me? Hehe." I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh okay."

"Open this already, Yuna! I'm tired!" Jongho complained while he is standing near the main door.

"Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes as I ran towards him.

I bring out the keys and opened the door.

"Welcome to our house, sir. You can accomo-"

Jongho threw his handkerchief at me, "Shut up." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh this is so beautiful! I love it!" Mingi exclaimed as he smiled brightly than the sun. Just kidding.

"Where our rooms?" Hongjoong asked me nicely.

"Uhm...I kinda forgot where are the keys were? I only have my duplicated key for my room and this house. Just...just put your bags at our room. It has a lot of space. I'm just gonna find it. Sorry."

Hongjoong looked at me, "You looked tired. Just rest, first. We'll take care of this." He smiled at me.

"Really? Are you sure? I just slept a while ago."

"Just rest. Wooyoung, you too! You need to rest."

I looked at Wooyoung and gestured him to follow me. We went upstairs and opened my room.

"Oh it's really big."

"Yeah so big. I missed this so much."

I closed the door, "Just put your things wherever you want."

He put his bags down, "How long?"

"I haven't go here for like 10 years? Yeah."

I lied down to my bed and patted down the space to my left, "Just lie down here, you need to be careful with your head. It has space."

He nodded and followed me as he lied down.

"So can you tell me what happened there at your house?"

He looked at the ceiling, "Of course, yeah."

"After I put all of my things inside my car, I got hungry so I went to a convenience store to buy ramen, and some eggs 'cause I was craving for it. I decided to eat it at home." He chuckled.

"I was quiet lucky that I bring most of my things to your house and put all of the remaining things in my car. I left the paper bag next to the stove which I think caused the fire? I looked for some oil but I spilled some if that at the floor and that's why I slipped and hitted my head at the table...and... blacked out. I woke up and I just realized I was out side and saw you standing and fell down."

"Thank you so much." He continued on. "Oh one more thing. I forgot."

"What is it?"

"I heard Seonghwa shouted your name and went near you." Oh he was the one who shouted at me?

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He came near you and called. That's when an ambulance and fire trucks came and I blacked out again." He chuckled.

I looked at him while he is looking at the ceiling.

"He went with the ambulance. He looked so worried, though." He continued as he looked at me. "Thank you so much. Because of me, you got hurt."

I just smiled at him, "No, its okay. I'm fine. You should worry about yourself."

"But it's my fault that you g-"

"I'm fine." I smiled at him as he went back to look at the ceiling and I did the same. We looked at it for few minutes.

"But...how did you found out?"

I immediately closed my eyes to avoid the question.

"Oh you're sleeping already?"

I didn't respond nor move.

"Anyway..." I heard him sigh. "Thank you."

  

~~~

 

I finally woke up but I am tired to open my eyes. I looked for my phone which I know for sure is next to me.

But...I felt something hard?

"Why are you touching me?"

I opened my eyes and sitted up straight," Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Wooyoung."

"I'm not Wooyoung." Who is it then?

I looked shocked and turned to my left slowly.

"I'm Seonghwa."

"Oh shit!" I jumped to my right side which makes me fall down and hit my head to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He went over near me.

"Yes, yes. I am."

"Of course you should be. You just touched my arms." He smirked at me. He freaking smirked at me?!

I stood up awkwardly, "What are you doing here?!"

"I went here to sleep because I'm sleepy. You slept for four hours and missed lunch."

"Oh really? Why didn't you wake me? I should have helped."

"You looked tired?"

"Oh o-okay?"

"Oh we need to go down. We are grilling some meat and beef outside for our dinner." He walked near the door but stopped in front of it. "By the way..."

"W-what?" I can't look at him. It's so embarassing. >.<

"I think you are sleeping well a while ago because you are hugging me tightly that I can't get out. Bye!" Then he left.

Oh really?? Really? Did I do that? How? When? Aish.

When did he become so cocky like that?

 

~~~

 

I went downstairs slowly.

"Why are you walking so slowly?"

I jumped and nearly fell down the stairs, "I-it's nothing." I responded, avoiding his eye contact.

"Oh okay. They are preparing outside now." Then he left.

I suddenly remembered him at my debut party, looking so nice. Lmao.

I went outside and saw them preparing the table, foods, drinks, and meats and beefs that we are going to grill. I'm so hungry!

"Oh good morning." Jongho welcomed me sarcastically.

"Good morning too."

"Good morning, Yuna!" Wooyoung shouted. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled at him and gave my thumbs up, "Good morning too, I guess?"

What's up with these good morning though? It's like five in the afternoon.

"Did you sleep well?" Hongjoong asked me while grilling the meat.

"No." I simply answered.

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Why y-"

"Oh my, just stop!" Jongho smacked the back of my head.

I glared at him and hisses, "Why just me?"

"Because he's my...leader?"

"K."

"Everyone! I did bring some beverages here." Yunho winked at us.

"I'm not drinking that." I said.

Jongho said, "You just turned 18?"

"Yeah but I'm not drinking."

"Okay, I'm just gonna prepare this and we're going to eat!"

 

~~~

 

"Truth or dare?"

Gosh, they are drunk and they are asking Seonghwa right now.

"U-uh...truth! Yeah!"

Yunho laughed, "Do you like anyone here?" He asked.

"Of course. I like..." He closed his eyes. "Yeosang." Then he laughed.

I am just sitting here watching them play and drink their drinks.

"Ewww. Are you gay?" Yeosang cringed.

"Gay for you yieee!" Seonghwa winked at Yeosang and then laughed.

What are they doing?

"You!"

I looked at Seonghwa, "M-me?"

"Yes you!" Seonghwa chuckled. "Truth or dare?!"

"But I'm not even drinking and I did not joined this game." I complained.

"You can't run." Then he laughed evilly.

I looked at Jongho who is not drinking too, he's just there sitting and using his cellphone. Wow.

"I don't want."

"Don't be a kill-joy." Jongho said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go to sleep!" I shouted.

Seonghwa looked at me intensely, "Truth or dare?"

I'm scared right now. Look at his gaze.

"U-uh t-truth? H-hehe." I stuttered.

Then the guys chuckled. Wtf.

"Who do you like among us?" I stopped.

"U-uhm."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Who? Who? Who?"

"I said no one."

Then he went closer to me, "What are you doing?"

Where's Hongjoong? Why is he taking so long at the comfort room? I need help.

"Who?" He smirked. Help.

"I l-like-"

"Guys, get ready to sleep!" Thank god.

Seonghwa sit down and closed his eyes. Jongho, Hongjoong, Wooyoung helped Mingi, Yunho, and San to go to our bedroom. I helped Yeosang to get up.

"Hello!" He smiled at me. "Yunaaaaa~"

I looked at him, "What?"

"Yunaaaaaaa~" He whispered to me and then chuckled. "I'm drunk."

"Hello drunk. I'm Yuna."

He pouted, "Yah!"

"We're here."

I helped him to lay down beside my bed as he close his eyes.

"Get Seonghwa here. I'm tired." Jongho said as he lay down on my bed. Dude, you did not even drink. Wtf?

"Tsk."

I went downstairs and went closer to him.

"Get up!" I said to him as I helped him get up.

**[Stay by ATEEZ]**   
_Just want you to stay_   
_naega hago shipeun geu mal_   
_Oh neodo al geoya_   
_Want to stay_   
_nuneul gamado neol bol su isseo_

I heard him singing but quietly.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped singing and looked at me.

"Singing for you." He said as he closed his eyes. up straight while holding my ear, "Why must you do that? You can just shake me and wake me gently." I complained.

"Dude, we were trying to wake you up for five minutes yet you are just moaning." San pointed out.

"Am...I?"

"Yes and you were moaning Seonghwa's name! Oh my- even though you just turned eighteen, you shouldn't dreamed about doing it with him!" He pointed at Seonghwa.

I looked at Seonghwa and he's...blushing?

"My ears. I'm innocent." Jongho said.

I turned to San, "What are you talking about? It was a bad dream."

"Yeah sure."

"Help me..."

I stopped when I heard someone whispered. I slowly looked behind me and saw Seonghwa...covered in blood.

I shouted and looked away as I closed my eyes. I am trembling with fear right now.

"Yuna! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Seonghwa, he looks worried.

I looked around to see if is still there but all I can see is them, worry is plastered on their face.

"I'm...okay, I guess?" I am literally shaking right now but calmed down a bit when they look at me, worried. "Anyway, l-let's go?"

The guys nodded as we left the car carrying all of our things and bags.

"It's beautiful and huge!" Wooyoung shouted.

I gazed at the house in front of me, it was a simple but huge house. I remembered when I was eight years old, running and playing around with my dad while mom was cooking our lunch. I smiled at that thought.

"Where do we sleep?" Yeosang asked me.

I looked at him, "The keys are inside but..I don't know where? I only have the keys for the main door with me? Hehe." I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh okay."

"Open this already, Yuna! I'm tired!" Jongho complained while he is standing near the main door.

"Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes as I ran towards him.

I bring out the keys and opened the door.

"Welcome to our house, sir. You can accomo-"

Jongho threw his handkerchief at me, "Shut up." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh this is so beautiful! I love it!" Mingi exclaimed as he smiled brightly than the sun. Just kidding.

"Where our rooms?" Hongjoong asked me nicely.

"Uhm...I kinda forgot where are the keys were? I only have my duplicated key for my room and this house. Just...just put your bags at our room. It has a lot of space. I'm just gonna find it. Sorry."

Hongjoong looked at me, "You looked tired. Just rest, first. We'll take care of this." He smiled at me.

"Really? Are you sure? I just slept a while ago."

"Just rest. Wooyoung, you too! You need to rest."

I looked at Wooyoung and gestured him to follow me. We went upstairs and opened my room.

"Oh it's really big."

"Yeah so big. I missed this so much."

I closed the door, "Just put your things wherever you want."

He put his bags down, "How long?"

"I haven't go here for like 10 years? Yeah."

I lied down to my bed and patted down the space to my left, "Just lie down here, you need to be careful with your head. It has space."

He nodded and followed me as he lied down.

"So can you tell me what happened there at your house?"

He looked at the ceiling, "Of course, yeah."

"After I put all of my things inside my car, I got hungry so I went to a convenience store to buy ramen, and some eggs 'cause I was craving for it. I decided to eat it at home." He chuckled.

"I was quiet lucky that I bring most of my things to your house and put all of the remaining things in my car. I left the paper bag next to the stove which I think caused the fire? I looked for some oil but I spilled some if that at the floor and that's why I slipped and hitted my head at the table...and... blacked out. I woke up and I just realized I was out side and saw you standing and fell down."

"Thank you so much." He continued on. "Oh one more thing. I forgot."

"What is it?"

"I heard Seonghwa shouted your name and went near you." Oh he was the one who shouted at me?

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He came near you and called. That's when an ambulance and fire trucks came and I blacked out again." He chuckled.

I looked at him while he is looking at the ceiling.

"He went with the ambulance. He looked so worried, though." He continued as he looked at me. "Thank you so much. Because of me, you got hurt."

I just smiled at him, "No, its okay. I'm fine. You should worry about yourself."

"But it's my fault that you g-"

"I'm fine." I smiled at him as he went back to look at the ceiling and I did the same. We looked at it for few minutes.

"But...how did you found out?"

I immediately closed my eyes to avoid the question.

"Oh you're sleeping already?"

I didn't respond nor move.

"Anyway..." I heard him sigh. "Thank you."

 

~~~

 

I finally woke up but I am tired to open my eyes. I looked for my phone which I know for sure is next to me.

But...I felt something hard?

"Why are you touching me?"

I opened my eyes and sitted up straight," Oh my god, I'm so sorry, ."

"I'm not Wooyoung." Who is it then?

I looked shocked and turned to my left slowly.

"I'm Seonghwa."

"Oh shit!" I jumped to my right side which makes me fall down and hit my head to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He went over near me.

"Yes, yes. I am."

"Of course you should be. You just touched my arms." He smirked at me. He freaking smirked at me?!

I stood up awkwardly, "What are you doing here?!"

"I went here to sleep because I'm sleepy. You slept for four hours and missed lunch."

"Oh really? Why didn't you wake me? I should have helped."

"You looked tired?"

"Oh o-okay?"

"Oh we need to go down. We are grilling some meat and beef outside for our dinner." He walked near the door but stopped in front of it. "By the way..."

"W-what?" I can't look at him. It's so embarassing. >.<

"I think you are sleeping well a while ago because you are hugging me tightly that I can't get out. Bye!" Then he left.

Oh really?? Really? Did I do that? How? When? Aish.

When did he become so cocky like that?

 

~~~

 

I went downstairs slowly.

"Why are you walking so slowly?"

I jumped and nearly fell down the stairs, "I-it's nothing." I responded, avoiding his eye contact.

"Oh okay. They are preparing outside now." Then he left.

I suddenly remembered him at my debut party, looking so nice. Lmao.

I went outside and saw them preparing the table, foods, drinks, and meats and beefs that we are going to grill. I'm so hungry!

"Oh good morning." Jongho welcomed me sarcastically.

"Good morning too."

"Good morning, Yuna!" Wooyoung shouted. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled at him and gave my thumbs up, "Good morning too, I guess?"

What's up with these good morning though? It's like five in the afternoon.

"Did you sleep well?" Hongjoong asked me while grilling the meat.

"No." I simply answered.

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Why y-"

"Oh my, just stop!" Jongho smacked the back of my head.

I glared at him and hisses, "Why just me?"

"Because he's my...leader?"

"K."

"Everyone! I did bring some beverages here." Yunho winked at us.

"I'm not drinking that." I said.

Jongho said, "You just turned 18?"

"Yeah but I'm not drinking."

"Okay, I'm just gonna prepare this and we're going to eat!"

 

~~~

 

"Truth or dare?"

Gosh, they are drunk and they are asking Seonghwa right now.

"U-uh...truth! Yeah!"

Yunho laughed, "Do you like anyone here?" He asked.

"Of course. I like..." He closed his eyes. "Yeosang." Then he laughed.

I am just sitting here watching them play and drink their drinks.

"Ewww. Are you gay?" Yeosang cringed.

"Gay for you yieee!" Seonghwa winked at Yeosang and then laughed.

What are they doing?

"You!"

I looked at Seonghwa, "M-me?"

"Yes you!" Seonghwa chuckled. "Truth or dare?!"

"But I'm not even drinking and I did not joined this game." I complained.

"You can't run." Then he laughed evilly.

I looked at Jongho who is not drinking too, he's just there sitting and using his cellphone. Wow.

"I don't want."

"Don't be a kill-joy." Jongho said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go to sleep!" I shouted.

Seonghwa looked at me intensely, "Truth or dare?"

I'm scared right now. Look at his gaze.

"U-uh t-truth? H-hehe." I stuttered.

Then the guys chuckled. Wtf.

"Who do you like among us?" I stopped.

"U-uhm."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Who? Who? Who?"

"I said no one."

Then he went closer to me, "What are you doing?"

Where's Hongjoong? Why is he taking so long at the comfort room? I need help.

"Who?" He smirked. Help.

"I l-like-"

"Guys, get ready to sleep!" Thank god.

Seonghwa sit down and closed his eyes. Jongho, Hongjoong, Wooyoung helped Mingi, Yunho, and San to go to our bedroom. I helped Yeosang to get up.

"Hello!" He smiled at me. "Yunaaaaa~"

I looked at him, "What?"

"Yunaaaaaaa~" He whispered to me and then chuckled. "I'm drunk."

"Hello drunk. I'm Yuna."

He pouted, "Yah!"

"We're here."

I helped him to lay down beside my bed as he close his eyes.

"Get Seonghwa here. I'm tired." Jongho said as he lay down on my bed. Dude, you did not even drink. Wtf?

"Tsk."

I went downstairs and went closer to him.

"Get up!" I said to him as I helped him get up.

**[Stay by ATEEZ]**   
_Just want you to stay_   
_naega hago shipeun geu mal_   
_Oh neodo al geoya_   
_Want to stay_   
_nuneul gamado neol bol su isseo_

I heard him singing but quietly.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped singing and looked at me.

"Singing for you." He said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
